Cursing at the sky
by Caseymm12
Summary: Miki lives in a foster home with her little 'sister'. She wishes upon 11:11, that she was were she belongs, and wakes up to find herself in the Avatarverse. Along the way she descovers why she was taken there and who she truly is. T for language
1. Wishing

Hello, Someone~! Welcome to 'Cursing at the sky'! Catchy Name, huh? So, I hope you enjoy and sorry for this being soo... short. Well, yeah. Im working on chapter 2, right now. And this is just the basics. So, yeah.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**[A/N: Author Notes]**

* * *

**[A/N: Pronounced (Ayumi) a-you-me / Nickname: (Yumi) you-me]**

"Please~?" Ayumi whined. "No." I replied back bluntly. "Come on, It will just be a hour~." She plead with a puppy dog face.  
"No." I replied, once again.

"Why not~?" Yumi begged.

"Because." I said simply.

"Thats not a real awnser!" She countered.

"Correct." I told.

"Why not!" she fumed. I loved to tease her with one word awnsers, just my way of showing my love. I chuckled, "'Cause I'm older, so I get the remote." with a smile on my face, waving said device. I was sitting on the couch, relaxing, watching... actually, who the hell knows what I'm watching, and here comes Yumi (her nickname), wanting to watch 'Avatar: the last airbender'.

**[A/N: Pronounced (Miaki) My-uh-key / Nickname: (Miki) Me-key]**

"Miaki Setsuko Niigata, Give. Me. The. Remote." Yumi said, while her Jade green eyes glared daggers. Her blonde pigtails were resting on her shoulders as usual, and her cheeks were puffed out as her lips formed a pout. She crossed her arms like a 5 year-old would, even though shes 7. She looked like she was about to pounce at me. "Or what?" I challenged with my signature smirk.

My mid-night black side bangs, covered my cerulean iris' that had specks of white swimming within them. Normally, my hair would reach down to my thigh, but it was in a low pony that went over my right shoulder. My creamy-honey-milk skin glissened from the rays of moon-light that escaped through the shudders. My rosy lips held my famous smirk in place.

Yumi thought about what to say, then returned my smirk, showing she made up her mind. "Its got fighting~." She sung. As soon as I heard fighting, "What channel?" I yelled eagerly. She smiled triumphlly and grabbed the remote out of my hand. She flicked through a few channels till we landed on the intro of 'A:TLA'. I do admit, I'm all for fighting. When Im not at school (that hell) or playing with Yumi, Im praticing fighting or making a new weapon. Some of these fighting shows that we watch, I learn some moves from.

**[A/N: Miki is 14]**

Both of us live in a foster home, and I've been here for 3 years, and Yumi for 2 years. She told me about how she lost her parents and her older sister and what she has been through. I took her up to be like my little sister, since our real sisters had passed away. She keeps pestering me about my past, wanting to hear it, but I keep telling her that 'In time, I'll tell'. I not sure if Im ready to face the truth of my past, or if she is ready to hear the dark side to this 'spectaculer world' that she sees. The reason I have gone into violence and fighting is for me to releave stress, which I get alot.

I snap out of my thoughts to find Yumi staring at me with concern. "You okay?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. I weakly smile and nod my head. She resumes to play the episode, which turns out to be the first 2 episodes. I yawn and listen.

_Lets hope this is intresting_

* * *

_Wow... that was intresting... but, It feels like a deja vu, like I've seen this before. Werid._

"Yumi?" I ask, but get no responce. I glance down to the ground, to see Yumi spread out on the ground and sleeping. I giggle at the little cute child. "Time for bed." I whisper, more to myself than Yumi. I stood, only to get hit with a wave of dizziness, but It was probably because I stood up to fast. I walked over to Yumi, and picked her up bridal style, resumed to walk to our room. I get nightmares easily if there isnt anyone near me, so Yumi usually sleep next to me. I set her down on the bed gentally and skillfully take out her pigtails. I noticed she was already wearing her pink night-gown, so all I had to do was put on my PJs. I got loose PJ bottoms and a white tank, and slid them on my body.

I yawned, and checked the clock on the right side of my bed. 11:11 it read.

_Huh, wish time?_

Yumi and I always make a wish at least once everyday, If she missed 11:11 in the morning, she would stay up all night just to make a wish. Every time I ask what she wished for, she never tells me, she says its a secret, but she says she makes the same wish everytime, no matter what. Unlike her, I mix it up all the time. Sometimes I make up a funny one like 'I want a unicorn', or If I was serious like 'I want happiness', in the end, they never come true. I was in a serious mood, but I honestly didnt care what I got, as long as I got something, I would be happy.

That led me to my wish. I gently shut my eyes and crossed my fingers, and whispered, "I wish I was taken to a place that I was welcomed as 100% me, a place that had people who didnt care about my past, but who I am now, I wish... I wish to be where I belong and to find my true self along the way."

Once I opened my eyes, and just like always, nothing happened. I was slightly disappointed, but nothing to cry or whine about, but Its not like Im not use to it, the universe just hates me. Why? I have no Idea, but what good will it do If I just yell into the air, and curse at the sky... nothing, it will probably make the universe hate me more, and I'll also get thrown into a insane hospital... not fun.

With a sigh, I flopped onto the bed and layed down properly. I covered myself and Yumi with the blankets, and she snuggled closer to me. I stroked her hair softly and gently and fell into a soundless sleep.


	2. Where the hell?

_Cold... Why am I so cold? Did Yumi leave and open a window? But, it was summer... then, Why am I so cold?_

I opened my one eye to see, that I was laying down on the groung with a thin blanket thrown on top of me. I opened my other eye and popped up onto my elbows. I glanced down to see my shirt was removed and I had bandages on my chest with blood stains.

_Did I get hurt?_

I tried to sit up fully, only to fall back down again. Even though I couldn't feel the pain, I knew it was there, so I'll try to not strain it a lot. I kicked off the blankets to see that I was only in my boxers. My legs dont get as cold as my arms so they were fine. But I did have bandages here and there on all four limbs.

_Who ever the hell stripped me, I hope it was a girl, or someone is going to get murdered tonight._

I stood up, perfectly this time, and noticed I was in a tent. There was a fire near my bed, which, in my opinion, is extrememly idiotic to do, when the tent could burn so easily. But, I see why they would, Im freezing my ass off. I scooted as close as I could to the fire, enough for me not to burn myself and sat with my legs under my butt. I was immediately engulfed in warmth. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, as I relized that my muscles must have been stiff, for they are now relaxing, and I took a big deep breath.

"Enjoying yourself?" I jumped when I heard the firm female voice. I whipped my head around, for the first time noticing my hair was in a bun, to see a old woman in front of two kids. There was a boy and girl and they looked alike, porbably siblings. The girl looked about a year younger than me, and the boy looked around my age. The boy was turning looking anywhere, but me as he blushed, and the girl was giggling at me. "Umm... Hi?" I said with a little wave.

I stood up and asked, "Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" The girl nodded with a smile, and she handed clothes that were already in her hands to me. "Sorry if they aren't very warm." She applogized. "Its okay, the cold doesnt bother me that much."

_Lies._

I glanced at them, it looked like a traditional chinese dress. It was blue and had a white flower petals scattered on the bottom. Thankfully it had long sleves, enough to keep my arms warm, but not sweating hot. On the lower sides of my dress, they were ripped open, making me able to move more freely. I also saw that I had net stockings that reached up to my thigh.

_These are cute._

"Why am I here again?" The boy yelled.

"Because, Sokka, If this girl needs help with anything, you are going to help her." The girl yelled back.

I froze at his name, that sounded all too familiar.

"Well, Katara, why dont you help her?" Sokka fumed.

_K-K-Katara and S-Sokka?_

While they were having a screaming fight at eachother, I was hyperventalating.

What the hell? This is impossible! This has only happened in fanfiction!

The only reason I know that is because Yumi went to the library one day and found out about it, and forced me to read one about Naruto... it was pretty good, but reading on the computer hurts my eyes, so I stuck with good old-fashion books.

_YUMI! I forgot about her!_

"Girls... and Sokka! Where the hell am I? What the hell happen to me? Did you know if a little 7 year old girl was with me? And Katara, DO YOU GUY REALLY WEAR THIS STUFF HERE?" I screamed. The old lady, Kanna, seemed to understand me, cause she didnt have a gaping open mouth like the two siblings, so she awnsered them all in one go, "The South Pole, We found you with those injures, No, and No, we were just digging threw our clothes bin and came upon those, no one would wear them, so we gave them to you."

"...Thank you." I replied, and started to put on my clothes. I didnt notice they left until I was done and putting my hair in my usual low pony, but with white ribbon I found. The boots I got, remided me of the boots that hiccup had in 'How to train your dragon'.

I walked out to be welcomed by the cold, it wasnt as cold as before, just a little chilly. I walked in search of someone I know, and found Sokka setting up a small canoe, so I walked over towards him. He had his back facing me, so I had a funny idea. I snuck up on him and whispered, "Boo." He jumped into the canoe so fast, it almost tipped over. I, on the other hand, was straight on the ground, laughing my ass off. I was laughing so much, tears were coming from my eyes. "Y-your really a wa-warrior?" I chuckled. "Hey! That was NOT funny." He yelled, standing up on the boat and pointing a finger at me. "Then, why am I laughing?" I retorted.

He glared, but it was a very weak one. I ignored it and asked, standing up, "What are you doing?"

"Why should I tell you?" He sneered.

"... Because, maybe, I could help you." I suggested.

His glare soffened, but only slightly, then he sighed and gestured me onto the boat. I grinned and hopped onto in. It was my first time on a boat, so It swayed slightly. I plopped down on the little seat and waited. Katara came and it seemed like we were going fishing.

"Really? I never went fishing before..." I said mostly to myself.

"Then, this is something I have to see." Sokka smirked.

I glared at him, then turned my head to my left, and looked out and admired the landscape. I didnt know we were moving until the village we came from was out of sight. Katara turned torwards me, "I forgot, Whats your name?"

"Miaki Setsuko Niigata. Everyone calls me Miki, and sometimes Nii, but I like Miki." I replied with a smile. I thought I saw Sokka blushed slightly, but he faced forwards really quickly and continued rowing, but its probably just my imagination. "Why do you have two other names?" Katara asked.

"They're my middle and last name." I explained, "Where Im from, everyone has three names, sometimes more. A family shares the same last name, though."

"Where are you from?" Sokka asked over his shoulder.

"The United States of America." I told the two siblings, knowing they would have no idea where the hell that was.

"Where?" Sokka, turning around, and Katara asked in confusion at the same time.

"... I'll explain later, now shouldnt we be fishing? I'm hungry." I rubbed my tummy, as right on cue, it growled.

Sokka seemed to agree, because he grabbed the fishing rod and quickly casted it out, trying to get the fish below us.

_Only if they knew that fish weren't the only thing under us._


End file.
